Tic Tac María
by Silvers Astoria Malfoy
Summary: En un tren, una mujer reflexiona sobre su vida y sobre el único hombre que amó jamás: Severus Snape.


**Tic Tac María**

Disclaimer: Ya lo saben. Nada de esto es mío, blablablá. Los derechos de autor son de Rowling, blablablá. Yo no gano nada con esto (excepto tal vez, entreterlos)

**Summary**: En un tren, una mujer reflexiona sobre su vida y sobre el único hombre que amó jamás: Severus Snape.

_Nadie te hará un homenaje_

_cuando mueras un lunes por la tarde_

_nadie se acuerda de nadie_

_y menos de un tipo tan cobarde_

El del espejo - Ricardo Arjona

* * *

Tic Tac María. Tic Tac María. Era como una canción, como un arrullo de cuna. Un ritmo cadencioso que se perdía en el viento. Tic Tac María. Apenas un susurro que erizaba la piel. Apenas un suspiro que chocaba con el lóbulo de la oreja.

María suspiró. Una lágrima sala correteó por su mejilla. Tic Tac María.

- ¿Por qué lloras, madre?

María volteó. Una cosita pequeña, de al menos tres años, la miraba fijamente. María esbozó una sonrisa. Elizabeth tenía los ojos negros, profundos iguales a su padre, la piel blanca, la delicada estructura ósea de su madre, el cabello castaño… Era su tesoro, su paraíso particular, su motivo de vida.

- Estoy bien, nena. Estoy bien…

Elizabeth la miró con atención. María le acarició sus cabellos. ¿Cómo explicarle el peso que llevaba? ¿Cómo… cómo explicarle los difíciles y terribles caminos que elegían los adultos? _Te enamoraste sola, María_, le susurró una vocecilla. María apretó los dientes.

- Mamá…

- ¿Sí, querida?

- No quiero que estés triste.

- Mamá no está triste, amor. Mamá está muy contenta. Estamos juntas, mamá está muy feliz.

Elizabeth pareció tranquilizarse. María miró por la ventana: el paisaje se hacía más agreste a medida que el tren avanzaba. Tic Tac María. Nuevamente esa canción, nuevamente ese arrullo. María cerró los ojos.

Había sido una niña muy feliz. Amada y adorada por sus padres, apreciada por sus amigos, envidiada por sus enemigos. Sincera, comprensiva, amorosa, la hija, la amiga y la chica, que todos querían tener. Tic Tac María. Tic Tac. Hasta que llegó él…

- ¿Mamá, cómo era papá?

María abrió los ojos y suspiró con desgana.

- Elizabeth…

- Quiero saber, mamá.

- Ya te explique que…

- Sí, lo sé - se quedó sólo un segundo en silencio -. ¿Cómo era papá?

- No lo dejarás correr, ¿verdad?

- No.

- Era un hombre.

- ¿Era un héroe?

- No. No era un héroe como los de los comics o las películas. Era sólo un hombre.

- ¿A qué se dedicaba?

- Era profesor de química.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- En un bar.

- ¿Y era el hombre más apuesto que habías conocido?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Y cómo se enamoraron?

- Fue paulatinamente.

- ¿Nada de amor a primera vista?

- No.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. ¿Podemos dejarlo correr, Bess?

- ¿Podré ir algún día a un bar?

- Supongo. Cuando seas mayor, ¿entiendes?

- Sí.

- Bueno.

Bess miró por la ventana. María la miró. Sonrió. Miró hacia el otro lado. Ian dormía profundamente, con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre y con su libro de cuentos abierto sobre el pecho.

- Mi pequeño - susurró con voz queda, acariciándole su cabello castaño.

Era tan parecido a su papá, tan similar. ¿Cómo podía olvidarlo…? Necesitaría un milagro para dejar de ver sus ojos en la oscuridad de la noche. ¿Cómo podía simplemente sacarlo de su cabeza? Tres años y nueve meses habían transcurrido desde la última vez que lo había visto. Tres años y nueve meses sin saber de él. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Qué sería de su vida? ¿Viviría?

_Estúpida, María, deja de pensar en él_, le dijo la misma vocecilla. _Te enamoraste sola, te preocupaste sola, te embarazaste sola. Listo. No eres importante para él_. María lo sabía. Soñar no costaba nada, ¿cierto? _¿A quién quiero engañar?_, se dijo a sí misma. _Nunca le importé, nunca le interesé. Yo sólo era una distracción, un entretenimiento, un alto en su camino antes de seguir con sus asuntos_.

Tic Tac María. Un susurro en su oreja. Tic Tac María. Sus dedos largos acariciando su piel. Tic Tac María. El abismo, el abandono, el caer a las profundidades del potente orgasmo que recorría su cuerpo. Tic Tac María. Luego el frío, él alejándose, él abrochándose sus pantalones y marchándose. Tic Tac María. Al final, la nada. Él nunca decía cuando volvería, tampoco había palabras de despedida, él nunca decía nada. Siempre dio por hecho que ella lo estaría esperando, siempre sabía el lugar donde encontrarla, siempre fue él el que iba y venía sin que ella pudiera protestar, reclamar o contradecir. _Te enamoraste sola, María_. La primera vez que le habló, tan bien fue la última vez que lo vio:

- No volveré.

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste.

- Pero…

- Tic Tac María, no hay tiempo. Ya no.

Luego se marchó. Se fue de su apartamento, se fue de su vida. Nunca más volvería a verlo. Después… después de dio cuenta que estaba embarazada.

- Mamá…

- ¿Sí, Bess?

- ¿Papá supo que Ian y yo nacimos?

- No pude… Yo… No pude… No pude decirle, amor. Él murió antes de que pudiera decírselo.

- ¿En serio?

No. O bueno, María no sabía.

- ¿Cómo se llamaba papá, mamá?

- Snape, Severus Snape.

Elizabeth Snape asintió. Ian se movió entre sueños.

* * *

Bueno, otra locura mía. Ya sabemos que Snape amó a una persona en su vida: Lily Evans, luego Lily Potter. Pero no creo que eso signifique que el hombre nunca haya tenido alguna otra relación.

Y sí, dieron en el blanco: María es muggle. Pero sus hijos, sus hijos tal vez no. Lo dejo a su criterio.

¿Reviews?


End file.
